The present invention discloses a crossbar assembly particularly suitable for use in connection with hatches on the upper surface of a container, such as a transport truck.
It is frequently necessary to access the upper surface of containers such as transport trucks. Such containers are constantly refilled and require service, monitoring, and maintenance. To perform these functions, however, it is often necessary to open the hatches on the containers. Unfortunately, open hatches on the upper surface of containers pose significant dangers to workers working around these open hatches due to the increased risk of someone falling into the container through the open hatch. Indeed many such containers are filled with highly toxic chemicals, gases, and materials.
Thus there is a need in the art for an effective device for use in connection with hatches positioned on the upper surface of a container to prevent workers from falling into the hatches.